Calling
by Bluestar-TMNT-Warriors
Summary: Sam has lived on the streets her whole life. When she is kidnapped, her life is changed forever when she meets some new feathery friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The wind whipped in my face and I shut my eyes in content. It was the first day of summer and everything was just fine... for once. I had no home, lived on the streets my whole life with no one to care for me.

I sat in Central Park, staring at the beautiful blue sky, wondering what it would be like to be loved, to love, to be a part of a _family_.

My stmoache growled and I looked at the sun, _'Lunch time.'_ I sighed. I hated stealing food from people but it was the only way for me to survive on these rough streets. I stood up and began to walk towards a hotdog stand. I didn't really like hotdogs but when you live on the streets you can't complain. I hid in the shadows of the trees and waited until the cart manager walked away before I struck. I bolted from the shadows and snatched a hotdog from the stand. I ran away without looking back, but I couild hear shouts of anger from the hot dog manager.

_'I'm sorry, but I have to eat!' _I felt terrible, stealing from that man but I had to!

I ran into an ally and crouched beside a garbage bin. I looked around quickly to make sure no one followed my as I struggled to calm my rapid beating heart. I sighed in relief when I heard no shouts or sirens. I sat n the cold, hare concrete and took a bite of the hotdog. I gagged at the foul taste but forced myself to swallow. I stuck my tounge out and layed back against the wall. Closing my eyes and slowing down my breathing, I fell asleep with the sun beating warmly on me.

I woke to the sound of voices and immediately snapped my eyes open. I couldn't get caught! I shuffled closer to the shadows in the hopes of some cover but it was too late.

"She'll do! Get her!" I whimpered as my stomache growled pitifully again. I was much too weak to fight and there was no where to run. As light hit the threatening figure before me I gasped in shock and disbelief. It was a crab! I giant crab and it had on a gas mask! I smacked my forhead.

_'Good going Lily! You've finally lost it!' _I shook my head and blinked harshly but the crabs wouldn't go away, _'They __**are **__real!'_

I stared at them until one spoke.

"Let's do it!" The crab threw back his claw and swung like he was throwing a baseball. I small plastic pellet pelted twards me and I covered my face in defense. The last thing I remembered was couphing harshly before taking a strangled breath and passing out.

* * *

><p>I groaned and opened my eyes, <em>'Where am I?'<em>

I looked around and I gaped at the tons of crabs that were casually walking around.

"I will never look at crabs the same way again." I murmered to myself.

I looked down and saw that I was strapped to a table, _'I've heard of these things! It's what scientists use for experiments!'_

I began to struggle and I managed to knock some vile off the table. It landed with a loud crash.

"Soooooo. You have awaken." I voice sounded behind me and I tried to turn around but found I couldn't.

"W-who are you? What do you want from me?" I asked in a small voice.

I small chuckle came suddenly from the shadows in front of me and I snapped my head in that direction. I saw nothing but a single glowing red light.

It came out of the shadows and my eyes widened at the form before me. This was even worse then giant crabs!

"My name is Dr. Blowhole."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think so far? This is my TPOM story. I hope it isn't too bad. :) I know it was short but I wanted a cliffhanger. :P<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He was a dolphin! At first I wanted to laugh but then I noticed the glare he shot me and I held my tounge. He rode on a small scooter with a strange looking control panel. He had a long scar over his right eye that was half covered by a silver headset over his eye. He looked really evil with that red glowing eye.

"What are you gonna do to me?" I looked up at him fearfully.

"Oh, I just want you for a slight experiment." Dr. Blowhole smirked at me. My table was tilted so I could see him better.

"You see young one, I am the world's greatest evil. I have created many inventions to take over New York City but they have been foiled by my enemies. This time, I have an invention that will not fail." Dr. Blowhole pressed a button on his control panel and a weird looking ray thing appeared, "You are my test subject. Behold! The Switchagizer!" I started to struggle as the Switchagizer began to turn a strange shade of green.

The dolphin let out a high pitched cackle as a beam of light shot my way. I screeched as it hit me. It burned! I shut my eyes tight and twisted as much as I could. I had to get away! I faintly heard Dr. Blowhole laughing as the ray continued to hurt me. Finally it stopped and I lay on the table, gasping for breath.

_'Is it over?'_

I cracked my eyes open and saw Dr. Blowhole smiling at me. I looked down and saw orange three-toed feet! I yelled as the cuffs on my hands and feet were retracted and I fell to the floor. I pushed myself up but saw black flippers replacing my hands! I shrieked and stood up, examining the flippers closely.

"What did you do to me?!" I glared at the now tall dolphin.

He smirked and picked me up roughly with his flipper, "Oh I just changed you into a worthless penguin. I hope you like your new form because you are going to stay that way for the rest of your life!" He dropped me and I landed in the hands of those manster crabs, "Take her to the zoo!" Blowhole ordered.

"What?!" I didn't get to say anymore as a pipe was swung at my small head.

* * *

><p>"Where did she come from?"<p>

"Kawalski analysis!"

"It appears that she has been knocked unconscious due to something heavy and she smells like saltwater and leopard seals."

"So, she came from Antarctica..."

"Affirmative. And it seems like she's regaining conciousness."

"Prepare yourselves men. We don't know if she's friend or foe."

I could hear voices and I was scared. They didn't sound like those crabs or Dr. Blowhole but he might be trying to trick me. The voices fell silent and I decided that the only way I would know if it was safe is if I opened my eyes.

I moaned and cracked open my eyes, immediately feeling a sharp pain coming from the back of my head. I cried out in pain and shut my eyes again. I felt something on my forehead and I heard a soothing voice, "Are you ok miss?"

"H-hurts..." I managed to croak out.

"You took a nasty hit to the head. Try not to move too much."

"K..." I relaxed a bit.. They weren't going to hurt me. I knew it.

"Would you mind telling us where you came from? And what happened to you?" Someone asked. It sounded more like an order to me than a request. He sounded a bit hostile.

"Y-you wouldn't b-believe me." I stuttered. I was weak from hunger and barely had the energy to say another word.

"Try me." The commanding voice came again.

I only managed to get one word out, "B-blowhole..." My head felt fuzzy as the world slipped away again.

* * *

><p>As I regained concsiousness, I heard silence. I opened my eyes with no trouble this time and looked around. I was in a small cage. For a second I wondered why I was in a cage with a bandage on my head but then I remembered that I had been turned into a penguin by Dr. Blowhole, <em>'So this must be the zoo.'<em>

I stood up on my stubby feet and waddled to the bars. I looked out of the cage and out the window. I saw the clear blue sky and sighed. Things would never be the same again since I was a penguin. I would forever be stuck in this zoo, stuck eating fish and swimming in a pool, showing off for children.

I heard a noise behind me and I turned around. In the doorway stood a tall woman with red hair. She wore a yellow and green uniform with a zoo keeper hat. On her shirt was a white nametag that said _'Alice.'_

She walked in the room and picked up my cage, "Ok, time to go to your new home since you're all better." She said in an annoyed voice.

_'She must go through a lot here.'_ I thought as she brought me outside. As daylight hit my eyes I looked around. All around me were habitats filled with animals. I saw a rhino habitat, an elephant, otter, and a kangaro habitat with an angry looking kangaro in it. I gaped at all the extrodinary animals. Being an orfine on the streets, I had never been in a zoo before. Soon a small habitat came into veiw. It had a small stone island in the middle and a water moat surrounded it, _'This must be the penguin habitat.'_ I thought as Alice took out a wooden plank. She placed it over the fence of the habitat and walked down it.

"Ok, here you go. Don't try to escape." Alice told me as she placed my cage down. I heard a quiet click as she unlocked it. I looked up ather gratefully and I thought I saw her smile a bit. She pushed me gently out of the cage and took it away. She looked back at me as she retreated back to the little office. I waved at her a bit and she walked away. I stopped waving and looked around. An empty food dish was placed on the stone platform and other then that, the habitat seemed desserted. I sighed and sat down.

"Now what?" I mumbled. All of a sudden there was a loud bang and I jumped up. I snapped around and gasped as I saw four penguins in front of me, "W-where did you come from?" I asked, startled.

"Classified! Who exactly are you?" The second shortest asked.

"Y-your that penguin I heard. You spoke to me! Where am I? What happened?" I put my hands, er flippers, up in defense and began to back away from the strange penguins.

The penguin stepped forward and pointed a flipper at me acusingly, "That's what we want to know! How do you know Dr. Blowhole?" He glared at me.

I flinched at the mention of the dolphin's name, "B-blowhole?! Is he here?!" I backed up another step, "Don't let him near me! I don't want him to experiment on me again! He's already done enough damage to me!" I shouted.

The smallest penguin stepped forward slowly as if trying to get near an injured animal, "Don't worry, Dr. Blowhole isn't here. There's nothing to be scared of." He came closer to me and I whimpered in fear. I began to panic as he reached out his flipper to me.

Flipper.

It was then I remebered the way Dr. Blowhole had picked me up and dropped me roughly. It was too much! I couldn't take it! I felt my breath quicken into shallow gasps and my heart beat faster. My eyes widened in fear and my feathers pricked at the mention of that dolphin's name. I backed up the last step and squawked in surprise as I felt air beneath my foot. I fell backwards into the cold water. I flapped my flippers around in panic. I didn't knwo how to swim! The. I felt someone grip me firmly and they yanked me up to the surface. I was dragged back onto the platform and I opened my eyes to see the small penguin.

He smiled sympathetically at me and I smiled a bit back, "What's your name?" He asked.

"My name's Sam."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I wasn't always a penguin." I confessed.

"You weren't?" The penguin I now knew as Private asked in shock. I found it strange that he had a british accent when he was from Antarctica but I guess if you can turn humans into penguins, anything is possible.

"Yes. I know it seems crazy but it's true. All my life I've lived on the streets, forever alone. I never knew my parents or had any friends. For as long as I can remember I've been an orphen. One day, Blowhole's crabs captured me and I woke up on a lab table." I shuddered at the memory, "He told me about how his plans were always getting foiled by someone and he said that this time he would not fail. He said I was his test subject. He called it the Switchagizer." I glared at the ground, imagining it to be Blowhole.

"Blowhole zapped me with it and it hurt so much! It felt like a my body was being ripped apart. I was turned into a penguin and his crab minions sent me here I guess." My stomache growled and I sighed.

"Are you ok?" Private asked me and I looked up at him, "I'm ok." I responded.

I looked at him in shock. I wasn't expecting them to believe me so wilingly.

"So Dr. Blowhole is planning another attack is he?" Skipper said to himself.

"How do you know him?" I asked curiously.

"Classified!" He snapped.

"Who do you think you are anyway? Penguins or commandoes?" I asked, cocking my head a bit.

"Tecknically we're penuins but yes, we like to be - Ow!" The tall penguin called Kawalski rubbed his head where Skipper slapped him, "Classified!" He stated

I raised my eye, "Ok..."

"Hey, Maurice. How come I am counting five silly penguins?" I looked behind me and saw a tall grey lemour with a strange crown on his head and a short fat dark grey lemour.

"Hi!" I waved at them cheerfully, "I'm Sam! I'm new here! What's your names?"

"I am King Julien! You may begin worshipping me." The tall lemour called King Julien said.

"Worshipping you? But your just a lemour, not the queen of England." I put my flippers on my hips.

King Julien stared at me in horror, "Mort! Punish this commoner!" He grabbed something behind him and threw it at me. I was knocked over and had a a face full of fur. I opened my eyes and saw huge yellow eyes staring at me.

I heard Skipper shout, "Ringtail!"

I gasped, "Oh my gosh! You are sooooo cute!" I sat up and wrapped my arms around the little lemour, "You're adorable!"

"Mort? Adorable?" Skipper asked.

"Oh yes! I've never seen anything so cute besides Private!" I squeaked.

"Mort! You are supposed to be punishing!" Julien shouted.

"Oh lay off, Julien! You shouldn't throw such a cute little animal!" I heard Mort laughing as I swung him around in a circle.

"Ringtail! We're discussing important buisness! You need to leave." Skipper ordered.

Julien crossed his arms, "Fine. But I expect this girly penguin to worship me later. Come on Mort!"

"Bye!" Mort said and then jumped after his 'king.'

"Alright then, back to buisness." Suddenly Skipper was in my face, "How do we know we can trust you?" He said accusingly, "Kawalski opptions!"

"We could use my new invention to prob her memories." Kawalski offered.

"Good. Get her into HQ!" Rico suddenly picked me up and I squawked in protest.

"Hey! You know I can walk myslef right?!" He hacked up a blindfold and I gagged, "Ew! That's gross! I don't have to put that on my face do I Skipper?" I pleaded

"Yes you do!" He put the blindfold on me and Rico began carrying me somewhere.

I felt myself going down somewhere and then Rico set me down on concrete. He removed the blindfold and I found myself in some kind of lab, and in the middle of the room was a lab table. I shrieked and tried to get away, "No! No! Don't make me go through that again! No!" I made a brake for a door but Skipper tackled me to the ground, "No, please!"

"Calm down soldier! Private!" Skipper called.

I felt a touch on my head and I looked up to see Private smiling down at me, "It's ok. Kawalski isn't going to hurt you." He soothed.

I trusted him, "Ok." I stopped struggling and let Skipper place me on the table.

Kawalski came up to me and and placed a weird hat on my head that was attached to cords that led to a small tv, "Ok, all you have to do is fall asleep and that screen will project your most recent memories from your point of view." Kawalski said, "You will have to relive these memories as if it's happening again. Can you handle that?"

I nodded determindly, and layed down on the table. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing. I soon fell into a deep sleep with Private by my side.

* * *

><p><em>'"What are you gonna do to me?" I looked up at him fearfully.<em>

_"Oh, I just want you for a slight experiment." Dr. Blowhole smirked at me. My table was tilted so I could see him better._

_"You see young one, I am the world's greatest evil. I have created many inventions to take over New York City but they have been foiled by my enemies. This time, I have an invention that will not fail." Dr. Blowhole pressed a button on his control panel and a weird looking ray thing appeared, "You are my test subject. Behold! The Switchagizer!" I started to struggle as the Switchagizer began to turn a strange shade of green._

_The dolphin let out a high pitched cackle as a beam of light shot my way. I screeched as it hit me. It burned! I shut my eyes tight and twisted as much as I could. I had to get away! I faintly heard Dr. Blowhole laughing as the ray continued to hurt me. Finally it stopped and I lay on the table, gasping for breath._

_'Is it over?'_

_I cracked my eyes open and saw Dr. Blowhole smiling at me. I looked down and saw orange three-toed feet! I yelled as the cuffs on my hands and feet were retracted and I fell to the floor. I pushed myself up but saw black flippers replacing my hands! I shrieked and stood up, examining the flippers closely._

_"What did you do to me?!" I glared at the now tall dolphin._

_He smirked and picked me up roughly with his flipper, "Oh I just changed you into a worthless penguin. I hope you like your new form because you are going to stay that way for the rest of your life!" He dropped me and I landed in the hands of those manster crabs, "Take her to the zoo!" Blowhole ordered._

_"What?!" I didn't get to say anymore as a pipe was swung at my small head.'_

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I awoke with a start, panting heavely, sweat puring down my face. I had tears of pain and fear in my eyes.<p>

"It's ok. We're right here. Dr. Blowhole isn't going to hurt you anymore." I looked to my side to see Private still by my side.

I shook my head trying to get rid of all traces of the dream, "It felt so real, like I was there again." I hung my head in exausgtion and I felt Private wrap his flippers around me.

"That was a success. I guess we _can _trust you soldier." Skipper announced. I smiled and sighed in relief.

Skipper continued, "Blowhole will be back for us. We will take the duty of training this young soldier to prepare for his new plan."

"R-really? You'll train me?" I smiled at the thought of kicking Blowhole's tail.

"Of course. You are an honorary penguin even though you really are a human. Never swim alone." Skipper patted me on the back, "Alright men! It's chow time! Move!" He ordered, "You too Caller!"

"Is that my code name?" I asked.

"No, this is your new name! You can't be a camado penguin with a name like Sam!" He smiled a bit at me and I smiled back, "I'm sorry soldier, I didn't hear you!"

I slapped my flipper to my forehead, "Yes sir!" I said sternly. Skipper dropped to his belly and slid out of the lab door. I followed his lead without hesitation.

I wasn't Sam the human anymore, but Caller the camando penguin.

**What do you think? Please review! And give me suggestions to help me write this story! ;) Thank you!**


End file.
